In the Eyes of Gretta Zabini
by LittleLauren
Summary: Gretta Zabini is a character I created for my Rose/Scorpius story, Above All Things. This colab of drabbles show the tweaks I've made from the original version, and to set people up for what I have in store for the revised version. For Dee's bday...again
1. Chapter 1

For all the times I've procrastinated, I apologize with some snippets of what is to come. Happy Birthday, De! ;)

In the Eyes of Gretta Zabini

By: LittleLauren:]

Chapter 1: First Year

The steam of the train blurred my vision as I followed my parents down the platform. My mum and dad on either side of me, my dad a little more distant than my mum. I learned not to expect anything less of him.

We stopped when we saw the Malfoys huddled together near one of the middle carts. My dad shook Mr. Malfoy's hand with very slight smiles.

"Glad to see you again Blaise," said Mr. Malfoy to my father.

My dad nodded. "Likewise, Draco."

My dad worked for a part of the Ministry in which he had to travel a lot. His most recent trip was to the Netherlands, where he had to set up several enchantments for several magical events. Sometimes he'd bring me and mum along, but he usually went by himself. He usually took those opportunities to spend time with his other daughter, my stepsister, Sophie. She is seven years older than me, and sometimes I feel like my dad prefers her to me. But I learned deal with it… I don't care.

I smiled at Scorpius, and he smiled back. We've known each other since we were very young, but we've never actually had spoken to one another. We were more or less acquaintances than anything else. His true friend was Vince Goyle, who was walking up to our group followed by his father, a tall, bulky man with his eyebrows scrunched together, like he was thinking too hard. Vince had the same face, but his eyes showed a much softer side of what could be Mr. Goyle. It was almost like Vince was confused or rather trying to take in the scenery.

The three of us greeted each other silently, listening in on our parents' gossip. "Did you see Potters and Weasleys pass by?" said Mr. Goyle. He had a very deep voice, the kind of voice that seems like it could become very loud but he chose not to.

"No," my mum said. "We just arrived."

"We have," replied Mr. Malfoy. He nodded behind him. "They're near the back of the train."

My dad scoffed. "Probably trying not to be noticed by the public."

"Blaise!" mum hushed, shaking her head.

"You can't blame them," said Mrs. Malfoy keenly. "They are still famous to some people."

"Astoria, it's been years," countered Mr. Malfoy. "Whoever still thinks they're famous are all hypocrites. The lot of them are just trying not to be noticed to get attention. Reverse psychology."

We all turned to look at them, squinting to see whomever our parents were talking about. I couldn't see anything… just steam and people rushing by.

"I didn't know Weasley and Granger had a kid," said Mr. Goyle, craning his neck to attempt to see further down.

"Two kids," said Mr. Malfoy, rolling his eyes. "I saw Weasley with them a while back. They look like muggles by the way they dress, the lot of them. No sense of magical heritage."

Mr. Goyle chuckled but I have the strangest feeling he didn't know what he was laughing about.

The sound of the train whistle startled me when it sounded. Children started rushing on board, their parents saying their last goodbyes until Christmas. My mum turned me to face her, my dad looking around the place, avoiding any sense of affection.

"Have a great first year, darling," my mum smiled. She leaned down to kiss my forehead, and then she whispered in my ear, "I know you'll make us proud."

I smiled as well, but not as big. I stepped onto the train behind Scorpius and Vince, stopping to turn around, silently hoping that my father might say goodbye to me in some way.

He didn't.

I sighed, and found where the two boys were situated.

"Saved you a seat," said Scorpius, patting the seat next to him. It was a window seat.

The train whistled again, and it began to move with a jolt. More steam erupted from below, fogging up my view. Only through squinting eyes did I see my dad wink to me behind my mother and the rest. I fell back in my seat, grinning to myself. My dad doesn't show much affection, but when he did that little gesture, I just knew it was special.

"We are not going on these tiny, little boats, are we?" I said coldly to the giant named Hagrid.

"As a matter a fact, we are," he replied, obviously taken aback by my attitude. I may be small, but I do have my opinions, and I am not afraid to show it. Hagrid continued nonetheless. "Everyone, no more 'en four ter a boat! We don't want no sinkers before ye even get ter the castle," he chuckled, although many of us widened our frightened eyes.

I didn't even flinch. Neither did Scorpius or Vince. They both just snickered under their breaths at the easily spotted muggleborns, who were probably thinking that they have made a huge mistake coming here. I'd totally agree with them. Ugh… muggleborns…

The three of us hopped onto one boat with a boy, who introduced himself as Scotty. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. I could tell he was a muggleborn by the way he couldn't control his excitement and nervousness. He kept talking about how he lived up in Bristol, and he'd never imagined that he'd get a letter. "I thought the magic I was doing was some sort of coincidence of events, you know?"

I could've really cared less.

Unlike Vince and I, Scorpius was actually chatting up the boy. He was explaining how he is a pureblood and how we are so rare nowadays. I've noticed that he is a different person when he's not around his parents. Maybe it's because he yearned to speak his mind for once. Vince and I looked at each other, thinking the same thing: if only it were that easy…

We stopped at the dock with a jump, and one by one, we first years filed up to the Entrance Hall. The inside was better than I imagined, what with the intricate architecture and the antique knights made of stone standing triumphantly on the walls.

"Wow," whispered Vince. That was the first time I've ever heard him speak. I knew he must've spoken before, but not with me present. Vince Goyle was very complicated and difficult to read. Usually I was very good with perception, but honestly, I had no idea what was in that husky kid's mind. Maybe he would warm up to my company in time.

A tall, and slightly middle-aged professor, named Professor Longbottom, greeted us and explained all we had to know about Hogwarts. I scoffed silently, looking around at those who were all intrigued. They all looked funny to me, listening about the four houses and rules about house points with rapt attention. I didn't know what was so difficult to understand, so why should I have listened?

Finally, we were shown the way into the Great Hall. Hundreds of students lined the four tables with green, blue, yellow, or red. Candles floated above their heads with a ceiling looking like the night sky. It was a beautiful sight.

Professor Longbottom brought out a three-legged stool and a battered, old hat. It looked decrepit, like it had been burnt at some time, but its voice proved otherwise...

"Goyle, Vincent!" called the Professor.

I turned to see Vince go slightly pale, but he put on a tough exterior.

"Good luck, mate," whispered Scorpius encouragingly, patting Vince on the back.

The hat took about thirty seconds with Vince until it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered, as well as me and Scorpius, who were still awaiting our fate.

When the applause ceased, Professor Longbottom called out, "Lauper, Elspeth!"

The girl next to me cringed, and mumbled, "I hate my name…" She walked up to the Sorting Hat, her short, brunette hair bobbing up and down as she did so. She turned around on one heel, and sat down on the stool, nervousness all over her face. She crossed her ankles as the hat was placed over her eyes. It took pretty long for this one… pretty much a whole five minutes passed by. Then finally the hat boomed, "RAVENCLAW!" She smiled and hopped down to sit with her new House.

Merlin, this was going to be a long sorting…

Many others went up to get sorted, and then it was Scorpius's turn. He strode up there, sporting a cocky grin. It took the hat five seconds to say, "SLYTHERIN!" for him. I chuckled at this. He walked down to the Slytherin House like he knew he was home.

The N and O names came and went. And when Professor Longbottom called out, "Potter, Albus!" many students started cheering. I turned around to see that there were only a handful of people from every House but from Slytherin cheering the kid on. Maybe they were all family. I wouldn't be surprised… from what I heard from my parents, the Potter and Weasley families were very large in number. Albus look utterly nervous, almost sickly. Once the Sorting Hat was on his head, the air stood still and everyone went silent. I saw the boy shaking his head no, and then nod yes, and then had the biggest grin on his face when the Sorting Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor House cheered, as well as many other students scattered amongst the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Houses.

"Weasley, Rose!" called Professor Longbottom, and the same applause as Albus had started up again. The redhead ran up quickly, obviously excited about what her fate might be. The hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes. She bit her lip anxiously, but when the hat cried, "RAVENCLAW!" she relaxed a bit, like she was holding her breath the whole time.

I waited patiently, knowing I would be the last person to be sorted. The bloke named Scotty and I ended up being the only people left. "Well, it's just you and me, I guess," he whispered excitedly.

"I guess," I sighed, not looking at him.

"Wolsten, Scott!" Professor Longbottom called.

Scotty hobbled on the stool, with a nonchalance about him. It didn't take long for the Sorting Hat to put him in Hufflepuff.

"And finally," said Professor Longbottom, looking right at me. "Zabini, Gretta."

I breathed in and out, and started my way to the stool. Once I sat down, I had a glimpse of the whole school staring at me, awaiting which House I would reside in. The hat was placed on my head, and the student body was no longer in my view.

"Ha," chuckled the Sorting Hat. "You're an easy one… You have the temper and slyness of… SLYTHERIN!"

My heart leapt with happiness, and I grinned slightly all the way down to the Slytherin table, which was now my home. As the clapping stopped, I heard Scorpius call my name.

I looked over at him, and he said, "We did it!"

I smiled back at him. Yes, we did it… we made our fathers proud.

A/N: For those of you who are confused... hi! I'm LittleLauren and I am currently revising my Rose and Scorpius fan fiction, Above All Things. This was not my intention whatsoever, but when I looked back at it, I realized that it wasn't going the way I had wanted it to. :\ So, after giving it some serious (and I mean about a year's worth of) thought, I've decided to rewrite it. I am almost finished the full brainstorm stage and I should have the story rolling in no time ;) And to kinda give you all a taste of what I'm planning on changing, I've written this little story, kinda like a sneak peek lol! I have four chapters ready, and I'm working on the fifth one. I'm actually planning on submitting the fifth chapter after I start submitting chapters for the revised Above All Things because I don't want to give too much away ;)

LL:]


	2. Chapter 2

In the Eyes of Gretta Zabini

By: LittleLauren:]

Chapter 2: Second Year

Scorpius, Vince and I have really become good friends over the course of the last year. I didn't really get along with the girls in our year, so I tended to hang out with the guys. Don't get me wrong, I was very much into fashion and things of that nature, but I found most girls to be annoying in general.

The three of us pretty much held each other together: I was the calm one, the voice of reason; Vince was the tough one, either pushing around a first year or secretly writing in a notebook; and Scorpius, the social one, always having a laugh with someone.

I've noticed some little things about Scorpius, like how he would talk back to the teachers just because he could, or how he tried to hide the fact that he was really smart, or how he changed his personality when he went back home to his family. That was the big difference between Scorpius, and me and Vince… He could be himself when he knew he was free to be at Hogwarts, but then he changed to the obeying, silent son his parents thought him to be. As for Vince and I, we didn't have an on and off switch like Scorpius. We just knew how to stay silent and keep our thoughts to ourselves. That was our way of dealing with things.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Eyes of Gretta Zabini

By: LittleLauren:]

Chapter 3: Third Year

I was sitting in the Slytherin common room, reading Witch Weekly. Vince was sitting across from me, writing diligently in his small notebook. We've been sitting there for a while, waiting for Scorpius to come back from wherever he was. He's been very secretive lately, not walking with us to classes, or finding someone to pick on with Vince.

After about five minutes, I lowered my magazine and finally asked Vince, "What're you always writing?"

He looked up, squinting his eyes. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing," I replied, feeling a bit insulted. "I was just wondering. Ever since I met you, you've been glued to that thing. Someone was bound to ask you sooner or later, so no need to get snappy."

"Yeah, well just mind your own business."

I rolled my eyes, and went back to reading my magazine.

Finally, Scorpius came in through the portrait hole, obviously in a bad mood. He plopped on the couch Vince was on.

"Oi!" cried Vince, furiously crossing out whatever he had written. "You made me mess up!"

"Oh, shut up," said Scorpius. "Just turn the page and start over, mate."

Vince glared at him, but nevertheless turned the page and began writing again.

Scorpius sighed, obviously frustrated.

"What's up with you?" I asked, looking up from my magazine.

"It's- it's complicated," Scorpius answered, stretching and spreading out on the couch, which I saw was annoying the hell out of Vince.

"Try me."

Scorpius looked at me, then at Vince who was now looking intrigued with the conversation at hand. The blond laughed, "It's kind of a funny story, now that I think about it." He glanced at the both of us, our expressions did not change, so he exhaled and said, "It's Rose Weasley."

"What?" Vince and I said in unison, thoroughly confused.

"Don't tell me you two are-?" I began, but Scorpius interjected.

"Merlin, no! It's not like that."

"Then what is it, exactly?"

"Don't judge me, alright?"

"Too late there, mate," said Vince, but Scorpius went on explaining.

"Rose and I… we've been talking-"

"Oh, Merlin," I mumbled.

"-And we actually have a lot in common. Like, we always like to be right even if we're not, and we have almost the same classes together, and our fathers taught us to hate one another without an explanation as to why-"

"There is a reason, and I can tell you why," I interjected. "It's because your father and her father were taught to hate each other. It's a blood thing. It might not seem like anything to us, but it did to them, so we should just let it go."

"So you're suggesting that I just ignore it?"

"Yes."

"And I should let my family decide what's good and bad for me, and not have a say in my own life?"

"Ye-" I stopped. How did he know how I dealt with my family? I don't show that sort of emotion… I've learned to keep that part of me hidden, even to myself.

However, Scorpius gave me a knowing smile. "You don't fool me, Gretta. I used to be like you. Distant, cold, stuck up. But there is time to break away from that, even if it's just for a little while."

I stayed silent. I was speechless, no clever comeback up my sleeve.

"And Vinny," he said, turning to his friend who was looking pale. "Why do you bully the first years? I bet it's probably because your father used to, right? You want to make him proud. Well, he's not here. He can't see you pushing around people. He probably doesn't even know that you write poetry."

Vince's eyes went wide, and he didn't hesitate to punch Scorpius in the face. As much as this was a serious conversation, I couldn't help but laugh at Scorpius's expense. I didn't care that Vince wrote poetry… although I did think that was funny too.

Vince glared at me. "What're you laughing at?"

"Not- Not you," I said, sill laughing. "Scorp… your face!"

Despite the situation, all three of us began to laugh. Scorpius's nose was obviously broken, but he seemed to be laughing the hardest. We laughed until our sides ached. We needed that. When we stopped, I felt myself grasping for air.

"So, what d'you say we start over?" Scorpius said, panting and holding his bleeding nose. "Friends with no families attached?"

Vince and I looked at each other, smiling. "Okay," we both agreed.

"But my writing does not leave this room, got it?" Vince said, in all seriousness.

"Don't worry," said Scorpius. "I think I learned my lesson."


	4. Chapter 4

In the Eyes of Gretta Zabini

By: LittleLauren:]

Chapter 4: Fourth Year

Scorpius kissed me. I wasn't sure if I did something to give him a sign, but he kissed me. Right on the lips. And I have a feeling it wasn't an accident. It was just a second, but it said enough. He liked me.

He backed away from me as we parted. He had a smile on his face, but when he saw how flustered I looked, his smile faded. "I'm sorry, I just thought I'd take a risk."

"A risk?" I said, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, I like you," he said, blushing a bit.

I nodded. "I got that much," I giggled. What? Did I just giggle?

"So, you like me too?" he asked hopefully.

I looked around the empty classroom. This was supposed to be detention, not a time to express our feelings for one another; however, I couldn't help feeling my stomach churn at the sight of him sometimes, like he knew I had felt the same thing he did for a while now.

I nodded, "I think so."

He smiled. "Good." He walked back to his seat as Professor Smithe rushed back in.

"I better not have heard you two talking, because that's what got you here in the first place," she scolded.

Only Scorpius would turn around and talk back, "Gretta had nothing to do with it, Peggy. I just walked over to her to kiss her. She's my girlfriend, you know?"

Smithe raised her eyebrows. I wanted to laugh at her reaction, but I didn't want to waste another Saturday serving detention.

"This is not the time nor the place for that sort of behavior, Mr. Malfoy. And you shall call me Professor Smithe!" she turned to walk back out of the room.

Before she closed the door, Scorpius called out, "Sure thing, Peggy!"

It was the last day of school until summer holiday started. Everyone was saying his or her usual goodbyes and best wishes. I was walking into the Great Hall when Scorpius ran up from behind me and grabbed my hand. We headed over to the Slytherin table to sit next to Vince, frantically writing in his little notebook.

"What're you writing, crazy?" said Scorpius as we sat down across from him.

Vince didn't respond… he just moved closer to himself, diligently scribbling away.

"Must be really important," I mumbled.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously. "It can't be that important…" he took out his wand and said, "Accio!"

To Vince's horror, his notebook slipped out of his hands and Scorpius caught it expertly in his free hand. "What the hell, Scorpius! Give it back!" Vince boomed, reaching across the table. Scorpius held it up, out of Vince's reach. I felt bad for laughing but I couldn't help it.

"Hmm… let's see," said Scorpius, paging through what seemed like tiny lines, like Vince was trying to fit as many words onto one page as possible.

"I swear, man!" Vince threatened, taking out his wand as well. At this point, the people surrounding us started to stare.

Scorpius, out of Vince's physical reach, started reading silently to himself, his playful smile fading and his brow furrowing. "Who's... 'Hazel Eyes'?"

"Just give it back!" Vince had his wand pointed directly at Scorpius.

Scorpius didn't hesitate to hand the notebook back this time. Vince grabbed it from him rather angrily.

"I'm sorry, mate," said Scorpius quietly. Yet, Vince just stormed off, pushing anyone who was in his way.

Scorpius sat back down, staring at the spot Vince had just vacated. He looked kind of bad about what he had just done.

"What was that?" I whispered.

Scorpius looked up at me and whispered back, "I think Vince is in love."

A/N: Haha... CURVEBALL! Didn't see that one coming, huh? And before you all question the Scorpius/Gretta pairing, just remember... there is a method to my madness ;) Hopefully I'll get Above All Things up and running by the beginning of March... cross your fingers!

LL:]


End file.
